1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns fishing reel brake devices and associated drag cover attachments for the spool rotation transmitting mechanism that transmits to the spool rotation from the handle mounted rotatably on the reel main unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual-bearing reel brake device provided in the course of the rotation transmitting mechanism for braking rotation in the line spool-out direction, and to drag covers non-rotatably mounted laterally of, and at a spacing from, the spool to house its drag disk.
2. Description of Related Art
One class of dual-bearing reels that is known is the trolling reels, which are reels for catching large fish. The trolling reel is provided with a spool around the perimeter of which is wound fishing line, a spool spindle that supports the spool, and a reel main unit that centrally supports the spool spindle. Provided on the reel main unit is a handle spindle that is disposed such that it is parallel to the spool spindle and protrudes exteriorly. The handle is fastened to the tip of the handle spindle. Further, a rotation transmission mechanism is provided between the handle spindle and the spool to transmit rotation from the handle spindle to the spool. A lever drag mechanism for braking rotation in the line spool-out direction of the spool is provided in the course of the rotation transmission mechanism.
Double-drag type lever mechanisms that yield strong drag forces are known as one kind of lever drag mechanism mounted on trolling reels. This lever drag mechanism is disposed to face one end surface of the spool on the side away from the side where the handle is mounted. The lever drag mechanism comprises a brake disk that is fitted non-rotatably to, and spaced apart from one end face of, the spool; first and second drag disks sandwiching the brake disk, disposed in opposition across an interval; and a shifting means for reciprocatingly shifting the spool and the second drag disk in the spool axial direction to clasp the brake disk with the first and second drag disks.
The brake disk corresponds to the disk brake disk of a vehicle, and the two drag disks correspond to calipers. The brake disk is mounted on the spool such that it is shiftable a predetermined distance in the spool axial direction. The first drag disk is fitted non-rotatably on the spool spindle, and cannot rotate in the line spool-out direction in relation to the reel main unit. Moreover, the first drag disk cannot move in the axial direction of the spool spindle. The second drag disk is fitted on the spool spindle to be non-rotatable but axially shiftable, and rotates by coupling with the first drag disk.
The shifting means is provided with a brake operating lever that is fitted to be pivotable around the spool spindle, and a shifting mechanism that converts the swing of the brake operating lever into reciprocating movement in the spool axial direction. The moving mechanism has a cam mechanism that via bearings and pinion gears disposed around the spool axle shifts the spool and the second disk member axially in one direction in response to the swing of the brake operating lever. The moving mechanism further has a return spring that causes the spool and the second disk member, which have been pressed by the cam mechanism, to move in the other axial direction.
In a double drag type drag mechanism thus configured, when the brake manipulation lever is swung in one direction, the spool and second disk member move in the other axial direction in response to the swing. The brake disk member moves together with the spool, and the spool is braked by the drag force corresponding to the force of pressure when both disk members contact the brake disk member. In addition, when the brake manipulation lever is swung in the other direction, the return spring urges the spool and the second disk member in response to the swing, they gradually move in the other axial direction, and when both disk members have moved away from the brake disk member, the spool can freely rotate. The drag force therein can be adjusted by adjusting the swing position of the brake manipulation lever, which causes the pressure contact force between the two disk members and the brake disk member to change.
In the conventional drag mechanism as just described, when for example freeing the spool to rotate in order to cast by putting it into brake-release from being braked, the timing at which the two disk members break away from the brake disk tends to vary widely. This seems to be because the axial behavior of the brake disk is unstable due to the fact that the brake disk is shiftable axially as fitted to the spool. With the break away timing thus varying widely, instances may also arise in which the brake disk remains in contact as is with one or the other of the disk members, wherein the brake-release state that frees the spool to rotate is not secured.
Because the drag performance fluctuates when water intrudes onto the friction surfaces, these sorts of disks are covered with watertight drag covers. The drag cover has room for housing the disks, and is screw-attached to the lateral end of the spool by turning the entire body. Accordingly, there are female threads on the outside of the cover for screwing into the spool, and male threads on the lateral end face of the spool that mate with the female threads. Spindle-shaped partsxe2x80x94the spool spindle and the drag-disk linkxe2x80x94pass through the center of the drag cover, and a seal is fitted to the center of the drag cover at a gap from the spindle-shaped parts. This accordingly prevents liquid intrusion from the inner- and outer-peripheral sides of the drag cover.
Thus with the drag cover attachment as conventionally structured, the entire drag cover is turned to attach it to the spool by screwing the male threads into the female threads. Controlling the tightening torque is therefore difficult, and water is permitted to intrude simply by the cover becoming loose, or if it otherwise will not loosen the disks cannot be serviced. In addition, wobble in the screw makes it difficult to center the drag cover accurately on the spool. In particular, in large-scale trolling reels that have a large diameter spool, it is even more troublesome to control the tightening torque and hard to conduct accurate centering. For this reason, it is difficult to attach the drag cover readily onto the spool with precision. Further, the fact that the portion where the male and female threads screw together is formed on the outermost periphery of the spool, or of a component that rotates unitarily with the spool, means that portion necessarily will be thick, which increases the inertia of the spool.
An object of the present invention is to enable the brake-release state in a double-drag type lever drag mechanism to be secured reliably.
Another object of the invention is to structure a drag cover attachment that can be readily attached with precision, and that limits increase in spool inertia.
A further object is to improve braking and drag performance in a dual-bearing fishing reel by configuring the attachment of the drag cover and the spool for watertight precision and for minimized spool inertia.
The dual-bearing reel brake device related to a first aspect of the present invention is a device for braking the rotation in the line spool-out direction of the spool provided in the course of the rotation transmission mechanism that transmits to the spool rotation from the handle that is mounted rotatably on the reel main unit of a dual-bearing reel, wherein a brake disk member, a first disk member, a second disk member, a first urging member and a moving means are provided. The brake disk member is a member that is mounted separated by a gap from one end of the spool, that cannot rotate, and that is mounted to move freely a predetermined distance in the axial direction of the spool. The first disk member is a member that transmits the rotation from the handle, that is disposed facing the surface of the brake disk member on the opposite side of the spool, that prevents rotation in the line spool-out direction in relation to the reel main unit, and that, of the axial directions, cannot move at least in the direction moving away from the brake disk member. The second disk member is a member that is disposed facing the surface of the spool side of the brake disk member, that rotates by linking with the first disk member, and that can move freely in the axial direction such that it loses contact with the first disk member. The first urging member is a member that urges the brake disk member in the direction moving away from the second disk member. The moving means is a means for causing the spool and the second disk member to have reciprocating movement in the axial direction such that the brake disk member can be held between the first and second disk members.
In this brake device, when the moving means causes the spool and second disk member to move in the direction approaching the first disk member, the brake disk member, which is urged by the first urging member in the direction moving away from the second disk member, moves together with the spool in the direction of the first disk member, which cannot move in the direction moving away from the brake disk, and makes contact therewith. When the brake disk makes contact with the first disk member, only the spool and the second disk member move, making the gap with the brake disk member smaller. In this way, when the second disk member makes contact with the brake disk member by moving further, the brake disk member is held between both disk members. As a result, because the rotation of both disk members in the line spool-out direction is prohibited, the rotation of the brake disk member in the line spool-out direction is braked, and the spool that is mounted such that the brake disk member cannot rotate is braked. Then, when the second disk member is made to move further, the pressure contact force of both disk members becomes strong in relation to the brake disk member, and the brake force (drag force) becomes even greater.
When the moving means causes the spool and second disk member to move in the opposite direction from out of the brake state, the pressure contact force of both disk members gradually becomes weaker, the drag force gradually becomes smaller, and the second disk member moves away from the brake disk member. At this time, the brake disk member is urged by the first urging member in the direction moving away from the second disk member, and therefore the state of contact with the first disk member is supported until the spool moves a predetermined distance. For this reason, in this state a slight drag acts on the spool through the brake disk member. Then, when the spool moves a predetermined distance, the brake disk member moves away from the second disk member, enters the damp release state, and the spool can freely rotate.
Here, because the first urging member urges the brake disk member in the direction moving away from the second disk member and the brake disk means is mounted on the spool such that it can freely move a predetermined distance, the behavior of the brake disk member in the axial direction is stable and reliably moves away from the second disk member. In addition, the timing by which the first disk member moves away from the brake disk member and enters the brake release state is the point in time when the spool has moved a predetermined distance, and this timing becomes fixed. For this reason, there can be a reliable transition from the brake state to the brake release state, and the brake release state can be reliably guaranteed.
The dual-bearing reel brake device in connection with a second aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the first aspect, wherein the first and second disk members are mounted non-rotatably on the spool spindle, which passes through the center of the spool and on which the spool is supported to rotate freely. In this case, because the first disk member and the second disk member are mounted non-rotatably on the spool spindle, a configuration that allows rotation by linking both disk members can be easily realized.
The dual-bearing reel brake device in connection with a third aspect involves a device as described in the first aspect and second aspects, wherein the moving means has a brake manipulation member that is provided to freely move on the reel main unit, a pressing means that presses the spool and second disk member in response to the movement in one direction of the brake manipulation member, and causes them to move in the axial direction that approaches the first disk member, and a second urging member that urges the second disk member for causing the spool and second disk member to move in the other axial direction in response to the movement of the brake manipulation member in the other direction. In this case, only the spool and second disk member need be pressed, and the configuration of the pressing means becomes simple. Moreover, if a cam mechanism and the like is used, even if the amount that the brake manipulation member moves is small, a relatively large distance in the axial direction can be pressed.
The dual-bearing reel brake device according to a fourth aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the third aspect, wherein a second urging member urges both members in directions such that the second disk member and the first disk member are caused to move apart. In this situation, because both disk members are urged in the directions to move apart, the release of both disk members and the movement of the second disk member and the spool in the other direction of the axial direction can be realized with a single urging member.
The dual-bearing reel. brake device according to a fifth aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the third and fourth aspects, wherein the brake manipulation member is mounted on the reel main unit to freely swing around the spool axis, the spool is mounted rotatably around the spool rotational spindle, the pressing means, in response to the swing of the brake manipulation member, presses and moves the spool in one direction through members disposed on the periphery of the rotational spindle, and also moves the second disk member in one direction by pressing it via the spool. In this situation, because movement is caused in one direction by pressing the spool via members such as bearings and gears disposed on the periphery of the spool spindle and by pressing the second disk member through the spool, the gap between the spool and the second disk member is always the same, and it is easy to make the initial brake timing fixed.
The dual-bearing reel brake device according to a sixth aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the first through fifth aspects, wherein when the moving means has moved the spool and the second disk member in the other direction, the gap between the first disk member and the brake disk member becomes larger than the gap between the second disk member and the brake disk member. In this situation, when brake is released, the distance after the brake disk member moves away from the first disk member can become longer, and the brake release state can be guaranteed in a wider range. Moreover, when brake, the time (distance) after the first disk member makes contact with the brake disk member up to when the second disk member makes contact with the brake disk member becomes shorter (during which time the spool approaches the brake disk member by resisting the urging force of the first urging member), the time that the brake disk makes contact with only the first disk member is shortened, and the drag force can be effectively heightened.
The dual-bearing reel brake device according to a seventh aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the first through sixth aspects, wherein the brake disk member is mounted on the end surface of the side of the spool away from the handle. In this case, because the brake device is disposed on the side away from the handle, where there is a comparatively large margin of space, a double drag type brake device can be disposed without inviting an increase in the scale of the reel.
The dual-bearing reel brake device according to an eighth aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the first through seventh aspects, wherein the brake disk member is disposed non-rotatably on the spool by using a rotational stop member that is disposed on the outward radial direction of the first and second disk members. In this situation, the brake disk member is rotationally stopped on the spool using a rotational stop member on the outward portion of both disk members, where there is a comparatively large margin of space, and therefore the configuration of the rotational stop member becomes simple.
The dual-bearing reel brake device according to a ninth aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the first through eighth aspects, wherein the brake disk member moves only a predetermined distance by restricting the movement in the axial direction using a restricting member that is disposed on the outward radial direction of the first and second disk members. In this situation, because the movement of the brake disk member has restricted by a restricting member on the outward portion of both disk members, where there is a comparatively large margin of space, the configuration of the restricting member becomes simple.
The dual-bearing reel brake device according to a tenth aspect of the invention involves a device as described in the first through ninth aspects, and the rotational stop member is also used as a restricting member. In this situation, because both members are combined in one, the configuration of both members becomes even simpler.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention, a dual-bearing reel drag-cover mounting configuration is for mounting a drag cover non-rotatably to a lateral end of a rotating member that rotates unitarily with the spool of a dual-bearing reel. The drag cover has space to house the drag disks. The drag-cover mounting configuration includes a centering means, a seal means, a plurality of female screw parts, a plurality of screw through-holes and a plurality of screw members. The centering means is a means provided on opposing surfaces of the rotating member and the drag cover for the purpose of concentrically disposing the rotating member and the drag cover. The seal means is provided such that it is able to make contact with the rotating member and the drag cover, and has the purpose of preventing the intrusion of liquid into the space from the outside. The plurality of female screw parts are formed on the surface of the side of the rotating member (or drag cover) facing the drag cover (or rotating member), close to the seal means, and separated by gaps in the peripheral direction. The plurality of screw through-holes are formed on the drag cover (or rotating member) in positions facing the plurality of female screw parts and separated by gaps in the peripheral direction. The plurality of screw members are members that pass through the screw through-holes and screw into the plurality of female screw parts.
In this drag-cover mounting configuration, when assembling the drag case on the rotating member (including spool itself), the drag cover and the rotating member are centered by the centering means, and further, the drag cover and the rotating member are sealed by the seal means. At this time, the screw through-holes are placed to face the female screw parts. In this manner, the drag cover is centered on the rotating member, and the seal member prevents the intrusion of liquids into the interior space from the drag cover. Then, the screw members are passed through the through-holes and screwed into the female screw parts. With this, the assembly of the drag case onto the rotating member is complete. Here, because the centering means and the seal means are provided, the drag cover is centered on the rotating member, and the interior of the drag cover is sealed just by assembling the drag cover. Moreover, because the drag cover is assembled by screw members, it is easy to control tightening torque. For this reason, the drag cover can be precisely and easily assembled on the rotating member. In addition, because the drag cover is assembled using screw members, it is not necessary to form thick screw parts on the outer periphery of the drag cover and on the outer peripheral side of the rotating member, and the increase in spool inertia can be controlled.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a twelfth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the eleventh aspect, further wherein the centering means has an outer peripheral side wall surface (or inner peripheral side wall surface) of a circular groove formed on the rotational member (or drag cover) concentric to the center of the rotational axis of the rotating member, and an outer peripheral surface (or inner peripheral surface) that can contact said wall surface of the cylindrical part formed to protrude from the side surface of the drag cover (or rotating member) toward the circular groove. The seal member is a circular elastic body disposed between the inner peripheral side wall surface (or outer peripheral side wall surface) and the inner peripheral side surface (or outer peripheral side surface) of the cylindrical part such that it can make contact with both surfaces. In this case, when the cylindrical part is inserted in the circular groove, the outer peripheral side wall surface (or inner peripheral side wall surface) of the circular groove and the outer peripheral surface (or inner peripheral surface) of the cylindrical part make contact, and the drag cover is centered on the rotating member. Moreover, when disposing a circular elastic body such as an O-ring between the inner peripheral side wall surface (or outer peripheral side wall surface) of the circular groove and the inner peripheral surface (or outer peripheral surface) of the cylindrical part, the circular elastic body makes contact with both surfaces, the gap between the rotating member and the drag cover is sealed, and the intrusion of liquid into the interior is prevented. Here, the centering structure and the seal space can be realized in a single group configuration by using a circular groove and a cylindrical part.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the twelfth aspect, further wherein the centering means has a annular step portion formed on the side face of the rotating member (or drag cover) protruding concentrically with the axis through the rotational center of the rotating member. The outer peripheral surface of the annular step portion contacts the inner peripheral surface of an annular recess formed in the side wall of the drag cover (or rotating member). Herein, structuring the centering means as a complementary mating known as a spigot joint between the annular step and annular recess simplifies the centering means configuration and facilitates handling.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the thirteenth aspect, further wherein the seal means is a circular elastic body that is housed in a circular groove part formed on the outer peripheral surface (or inner peripheral surface) and that can make contact with the inner peripheral surface (or outer peripheral surface). In this case, because the space between both members is sealed by mounting a circular elastic body such as an O-ring in the circular groove part formed on the inner peripheral surface or outer peripheral surface that constitutes the centering means, a reliable seal can be made by the centering portion.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the thirteenth aspect, further wherein the seal means is a circular elastic body on the outside of the centering means that is housed in the circular seal groove formed on the side surface of the rotating member (or drag cover) and that can make contact with the side wall of the drag cover (or rotating member). In this case, a commercial O-ring or oil seal with a lip and the like can be used as the circular elastic body, and a low-cost seal can be realized.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the thirteenth aspect, further wherein the seal means is a disk-shaped ring member held between the side surface of the rotating member (or drag cover) and the side surface of the drag cover (or rotating member). In this case, a commercial gasket for a pipe flange can be used as the disk-shaped ring member, and a low-cost seal can be realized.
A dual-bearing reel drag-cover mounting configuration according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention is a drag cover structured for mounting non-rotatably on a rotating member that rotates unitarily with the spool of a dual-bearing reel, having a space that can house the drag disks therein, wherein a circular groove part, a cylindrical centering portion, a plurality of female screw parts, an assembly part, a ring-shaped seal member made of an elastic body, and a plurality of screw members are provided. The circular groove part is formed concentrically with the rotating member on the side surface of one or the other of either the rotating member or the drag cover, said surface facing the other member. The cylindrical centering portion is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the other member such that it tightly fits the side wall of the circular groove part, for the purpose of mounting the drag cover concentrically with the rotating member. The plurality of female screw parts are separated by gaps in the peripheral direction on the outer peripheral surface of the circular groove part, and are formed on the side surface of one member of either the rotating member or the drag cover, said surface facing the other member. The assembly part is provided on the other member to be able to contact the side surface of the one member at the outside from the circular groove part, and a plurality of screw insertion holes are formed on the assembly part in locations facing the plurality of female screw parts separated by gaps in the peripheral direction. The ring-shaped seal part made of an elastic body is mounted to be able to make contact with the peripheral surface of the centering portion and the wall surface of the circular groove part. A plurality of screw members are screwed into the plurality of female screw parts through the screw insertion holes.
With this mounting configuration, when assembling the drag case on the rotating member (including the spool itself), the seal member is first mounted on the peripheral surface of the centering portion, and the centering portion is fit into the circular groove part in this state. Therein, the screw through-holes are mated to face the female screw parts. Then, the drag cover is centered on the rotating member by fitting the peripheral surface of centering portion tightly onto the wall surface of the circular groove part, and liquid is prevented from intruding from the drag cover into the interior space by the seal member making contact with the outer peripheral surface of the centering portion and the wall surface of the outer peripheral side of the circular groove part. Then, the screw members are passed through the screw through-holes and are screwed into the female screw parts. In this manner, the assembly of the drag case onto the rotating member is complete. Here, because the centering portion tightly fits the circular groove part, the drag cover is centered concentrically with the rotating part just by assembling the drag cover. In addition, because screw members are used to assemble the drag cover, it is easy to control the tightening torque. For this reason, the drag cover can be precisely and easily assembled on the rotating member. Moreover, because screw members are used to assemble the drag cover, it is no longer necessary to form thick screw parts on the outer peripheral part of the drag cover and on the outer peripheral side of the rotating member, and the increase in spool inertia can be suppressed.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to an eighteenth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the seventeenth aspect, further provided with a circular seal stop groove formed to be able to stop the seal member on the outer peripheral surface of the centering portion. In this case, because the seal member is stopped and does not easily move when it is mounted on the seal stop groove, the drag cover assembly operation becomes even simpler.
A drag cover mounting configuration according to an eighteenth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects, wherein the seal member is an O-ring. In this case, because it is an O-ring that is commercially available, the cost of the seal member can be reduced.
A drag cover according to a twentieth aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the eighteenth and nineteenth aspects, further provided with a removal groove part formed in a circular shape on the outside part of the drag cover. In this case, even if the centering portion is tightly fitted to the circular groove, the drag cover becomes easy to remove by prying in the removal groove part with a tool or finger.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a twenty-first aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the eleventh through twentieth aspects, wherein the rotating member is the spool itself.
A drag-cover mounting configuration according to a twenty-second aspect of the invention is a structure as described in the eleventh through twenty-first aspects, wherein the drag disk protrudes in the axial direction from the inside of the drag cover, and a waterproof seal is mounted between the drag cover and the protruding part of the drag disk. In this case, even if the drag disk protrudes to the outside, no liquid will intrude from there because there is a seal between that part and the drag cover. Moreover, because the drag cover and the rotating member are centered, the waterproof seal equally touches the drag cover and the drag disk when centering the rotating member and the drag disk, and this improves the seal performance of the waterproof seal.